


Forgiveness

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Theron is a little spoon fight me, post Nathema Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: She hates his hair.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I had this swimming in my head the entire time I was playing through the flashpoints today, so it needed to be free. This entire drabble was inspired by the fact that my Isoxia had Theron's traitor hair when I created her. 
> 
> (For reference the first image in [this tweet](https://twitter.com/kylaelena/status/1007905844346925056) is how she looked from her creation to about chapter 5/6 of KOTFE, the second was from there through KOTET, and the third is how she currently appears)
> 
> I couldn't help but imagine that she'd give him a bit of crap for the hairstyle, and I also wanted an excuse to write a soft moment between them. I hope you enjoy ^__^

* * *

 

It wasn’t the lavish vacation that they’d dreamed of, where they were alone on some remote world away from the chaos, but relaxing together in one of the rooms in the Alliance’s cantina with no gear or weapons was a close enough second. Glasses of barely touched whiskey sat on the table while they sat together on the sofa, listening to the music. Isoxia lied against the armrest with Theron as her little spoon, her now fiance lying between her legs with his head on her stomach. It was her favorite way to lie with him. She shook her head and smiled as she played with what remained of his hair.

“I hate you for this,” she said, pointedly running her fingers through his mohawk. She missed his hair. “Please grow it back to how it was.”

Theron glanced up at her as best he could, smirking. “I seem to recall that you kept your hair just like this for years.”

“I also wore very heavy eye makeup and bright purple lipstick,” she said, cradling his cheek in her hand and brushing her thumb against his skin. It had all been a part of her facade when she played the part of Cipher Nine all those years ago, the mask of makeup and outlandish hair part of her belief that no one would expect a spy to look ridiculous. It had served her well for the years she spent with Imperial Intelligence, and even in her time as a ghost. These days she wore her hair chin length in a neat bob, and had toned the makeup down to something more appropriate.

“I don’t think I’d be able to pull off that look even half as well as you did,” he joked, a chuckle in his voice. 

She laughed lightly through her nose, fidgeting with his hair again. “I managed to seduce plenty of people with that look, including you. Give me half an hour with my brushes, and you’ll be so beautiful everyone will forget you betrayed us.”

Theron’s smile fell a bit at this as he reached up to take Isoxia’s hand in his. He laced their fingers together and brought her skin to his lips, kissing her softly. “I don’t know what I did to deserve your forgiveness.”

Isoxia hugged his shoulders, kissing the top of his head. “I do remember what spy work was like, Theron. I may not be happy about it, but I’d be a hypocrite to judge you too harshly.” 

The betrayal had led Isoxia to think back on all the encounters she’d had with people of interest, getting close to them before vanishing. Seduction had always been her favorite method, manipulating people was her specialty. It was part of the job, and she’d never had a problem being cruel when the job required it. If it could get her where she needed to be, she’d do it without remorse. But she wasn’t without a conscience. It was why she’d dedicated the Alliance to peacekeeping, allowed Senya to redeem Arcann, and why she felt a pang of guilt for the trail of broken hearts she’d left in her wake now that she’d had her own heart broken. 

She knew why he’d done it. She understood that hurting her had been necessary. It eased the pain, slightly. She didn’t need to Force to sense the truth in his words when he told her that he’d do anything to make it up to her. 

For a few moments the two were content to just enjoy each other’s company, Isoxia holding onto Theron as though he might vanish if she didn’t, while Theron relished in reassuring feeling of her arms around him. The world outside of their corner of the cantina didn’t matter. For the first time in months Isoxia was happy. The weight of the galaxy had been lifted from her shoulders, however temporarily it was. For now, she wanted to savor the warmth she felt in her chest. 

Isoxia smirked as she returned to playing with Theron’s hair, fingers carding through the fluffy brown strands. “Promise me you’ll grow it back out?”

Theron’s laughter was simultaneously the most annoying and amazing thing Isoxia had ever heard. “It really means that much to you?”

She frowned at him. “Theron.”

He squeezed her leg reassuringly. “Just give it a few weeks, it’ll be back to normal before you know it. I promise.”

“Thank you,” she said, relaxing and breathing a sigh of relief. She felt sheepish as she said, “Under normal circumstances I wouldn’t care so much, but…”

“Don’t worry, Isoxia, I understand where you’re coming from,” he said, his words offering some comfort. “And honestly, the back of my head is freezing, how did you stand it?”

She cracked a smile, laughing at the question. “I found the breeze on my skull nice, actually.”

“It’s unsettling,” he confessed, reaching up to rub at the prickles where his hair was growing back. 

Isoxia shook her head and moved to kiss the top of his head again. “You’re ridiculous and I love you.”

Theron relaxed a little at this, as he did every time she said those words, and his smile was beautiful. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my rambling! Comments and critiques are always loved, otherwise I hope you have a lovely day <3


End file.
